Letting The Monsters In
by Krimzey
Summary: A bestselling author wanted nothing to do with the world after his first novel. When staying in New York, he runs into trouble with a stranger at his doorstep. Ever since letting that 'monster' in, the worlds a different story. Yet when the police come knocking, will he let the monster hide? Or will he just do what he does best and let the best things escape from him.


**_Letting The Monsters In (Teaser)_**

**_Chapter One; Breaking_**

_An bestselling author wanted nothing to do with the world after his first novel. With his family dead and the whole world after his money, he saw nothing more but the joys of being alone. Though when staying in New York, at a summer home, he runs into trouble when a patient from the Asylum appears at his door step. Ever since letting that 'monster' in, the world is a different story. Voices, illusions, killers, and creatures all just start to appear at once. Though, it isn't half bad when making the next big novel. Yet what is he to do when the police come knocking at his door? Will he let the monster hide a bit longer... And maybe, just maybe, grow a heart in the process. Or will he just do what he does best... And let the best things escape from him._

* * *

I woke up.

Again for the third time that day and, yet again, felt like not an ounce of energy reached me.

I was quickly greeted by grief. Along with all the other humanly emotions, that I for one, think have lingered around for too long. They are starting to make my house reek of auras.

_I'll light some more incense later._

It wasn't the point though. It never reached the point or even the surface. Candles can't save me from this. The fact of the matter, it began to annoy me, I was on my own for the most part and simple things couldn't help anymore. Not since that day…

With regret resting on one side of me while sorrow the other, they both pinched at my perception and it's indeed unbearable.

I cursed up at the heavens, because now I couldn't go back to my endless darkness anymore. They won't let me be. None of them, not a single one. Now there was no way to stay in solitude any longer. No way to hide from the judgmental reality and everything roaming in its reaches. Impossible to escape from, really. Especially when you're this far in existence.

I was officially wide awake and probably would be for hours more, unless aided by my sweet capsules again. The savior of my life… Which upset me. Why would I of all people need help like this? It wasn't what I sought fair, but then again… _Was anything really fair?_

Anger, a new stirring enemy, suddenly dwelled in my chest as the thought of ordinary people lingered around in my head. They smiled and walked around as if nothing really mattered and all was right with the world. I turned in the blue comfort of my bed to realize, I was just a casualty or maybe a stray. A miss led dog, maybe? Its times like this, I really wish I were blind. Never to see the bad or good, never to misunderstand or accept, to be stuck in the dark and unable to be critical. I'd be in my own mind. So…

How could my eyes go against my mind, my own warning, and pry their tired lids open so easily. They knew well. The monsters nestling my eye sockets had known very well on what was waiting for me. So once they did decide to set vision for my soul, nothing but this bundle of pain was to follow and it follows me like a shadow. Ever since birth there and even at night when shadows are supposed to settle, they still move along the walls and trail after like burdens.

The world was blurred at first and I blamed the cursed sleeping pills for not taking their effect. Words on a bottle, I know shouldn't be trusted so carelessly, were just to ease the minds of the unsettled. It warned of the dangers, like any _magic_ would be. How one could become drowsy in an instant and it told to not be driving while under the influence of these little wondrous purple and white pills. There was also warning of liver failure if to take too many at once. I never tried, but I've always wonder what it would feel like to have a part of you fail from medicine that was supposed to make you feel better. Would you feel betrayed? Well it must have happened, if they have to tell you to be cautious. Someone experienced it. Someone must have been so unfortunate, or rather lucky, to slip away in their everlasting sleep. In some sort of deep slumber, in a dream world you wouldn't ever wake from. You'd die in peace. You'd be left alone in peace.

I remember the list that continued in small iniquitous font, _my mother would be proud that I took the time to read each carefully to fully understand_, the contract of side effects you agree to while swallowing down another and another. The sweet addiction you get and nothing seems regretful then.

Yet there would be sore eyes in the morning, a dry mouth at night, uncontrollable shaking from the lack of caffeine or protein, unusual dreams and sometimes nerve wracking nightmares, and, the one thing that caught my greatest attention, death. Of course on the bottle, death bolded in dark letters to show it was the greatest risk and really the greatest of them all.

A smirk forced a tug at my lips.

_Lousy pills, they seem to be only failing me now._

I had woken hours earlier than planned. The thought of taking two more sleeping pills crossed my mind. Hell, I even thought of taking the whole bottle… But the fraud of sunlight shyly spying through the windows of my house had made me question if looking the other way and closing my eyes were a genius idea at this time.

I don't have the energy to fight off the cops again. Yet what reason do they have snooping around here anyway?

I was suddenly aware of unfamiliar voices, both squeaky and immature. It took time, only a little, for me to assume that my intruders were indeed female, young I guessed from the whine in their tones.

The high pitched laughter and eerie whispers echoed against every wall. It was like demons had snuck into the middle of a blood ritual. Their wicked and cruel chuckles stung and it was to the unlucky sacrifice they taunted at. It made me feel as if grimly robed Satanists filled with contempt were inside my house and sat carefully around the candles of purity which flicker to an end as the nonsense in their words as well ceased. Would I be the trapped victim in their little circle? Bound with hefty chains as knives approached and I became the slaughtered lamb from those ancient stories.

That was what I pictured briefly, laid a crossed the psychotics' red stained floor, and I didn't mind how it ended. Dark and evil and it were something haunting. Something no human wanted to be trapped in, since it was fearful. Evil.

I turned again, watching the ceiling and the light darting from corner to corner. At that moment a cat like intuition coursed through my veins and I felt to chase after the light, but it were only foolish. To chase after something is like wanting a death sentence, nothing good comes from it you see. Romeo and Juliet could probably tell you the same.

Though, even if I tried to fool myself with these random things, thoughts, I was very much afraid. In fact, I was terrified.

_Yet there is no reason to fear the unknown_.

No reason to panic. Since everything in this world was already planned out. You probably started in a contract, which you've began with _him_. You know, the one signed before birth. The one you signed in blood, no matter pure or not, you're still assigned with the pain and grief.

So now do you remember that one contract? That one that will be carried out, even to the grave if needed, and you're still not out from the debt? There's no escape from it. Life is the highest price now a days and the worst thing to lose. What else was there to lose?

With that intention, I had found myself at the opened front door and peering into the darkness. _So it was night?_

"Who's out there?"

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! Love reviews.


End file.
